


Bashful Smiles

by DeathByVerbicide



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByVerbicide/pseuds/DeathByVerbicide
Summary: Just a short Snowbarry fic :D





	

Barry smiled at Caitlin, and she smiled back.

Then he left the room and passionately made out with Iris in the hall, because Barry and Iris are engaged, and Caitlin is just a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Snowbarry isn't happening. Get over it.


End file.
